


dosselladh arrosel ( what I shall strike )

by Persephone Charming (GuiltyAdonis)



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, sort of, this is kind of rambling and weird i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyAdonis/pseuds/Persephone%20Charming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China is a selfish person, and there's a god for just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dosselladh arrosel ( what I shall strike )

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for [fabulous-clavicus-vile](http://fabulous-clavicus-vile.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who requested **China when she still worshiped the Faceless Ones**. 
> 
> Also posted on ff dot net, [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9734371/1/dosselladh-arrosel-what-I-shall-strike).

They were here first.

China's a selfish person; she'd be the first to admit that. The world ending in fire and blood, mortals and sorcerers alike purged in one great glorious genocide — that's not for her. Mevolent, Serpine, Vengeous, they're just madmen looking for a reason to wreak their revenge upon a world that's wronged them. No, China does not worship the Faceless Ones because she wants to see them torment her enemies; she'd much rather do that herself. She does not worship them because she yearns for a place of power at the Dark Gods' side; she's powerful enough as it is.

China wants to help bring the Faceless Ones back because _they were here first_ , because she knows what it is to be wronged, what it feels like to have something that is rightfully hers snatched away, the same way the Ancients came along and snatched old Éiriu away from the Faceless Ones and claimed it in the name of "good".

As if "good" and "evil" matter to the Faceless Ones anyways. Not all Faceless Ones were evil, just as not all Ancients were good. China ponders the goddess she likes to think of as her patron: all red of lips and black of hair and glossy of wing and talon. The Phantom Queen, they called her: a woman in three, a Maiden, a Mother, a Crone; she was love and passion, rage and betrayal, bloodlust and death. She was the corpse on the battlefield, and the ravens that ate it away before it could rot and poison the earth. Love and death. Passion and betrayal.

The Phantom Queen is the only one to whom China will ever pray. She prays to Her when she finds out the man she loves has borne a daughter to another, and she prays to Her the night she goes to Nefarian Serpine and whispers two names into his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the text of the _Cath Maige Tuired_ (Anglicized as 'The Battle of Moytura'), which details the exploits of a hero named Lugh--the half-breed descendant of an ancient fae race and bearer of a spear which only he can wield, and which was instrumental in turning an invading army of monsters into dust. It may or may not also be the Gae Bolg, the spear of Cuchulainn and another weapon that only its owner could wield.  
>  Oddly enough, Cuchulainn just so happens to be a descendant of Lugh.
> 
> Food for thought.


End file.
